


Mistletoes.

by Bunnariacchi



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes
Genre: Ephraim picked a fight he didn't think he could win, I'll edit the tags as I add chapters, Kiran is mad, Kiss on the Cheek, Mistletoe, Other, and characters, like literally - Freeform, platonic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-15 10:16:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16931391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bunnariacchi/pseuds/Bunnariacchi
Summary: Just tiny Tiki and the Summoner.





	1. The first dragon.

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Christmas in Askr](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16924662) by [sapphirelance](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sapphirelance/pseuds/sapphirelance). 



The summoner was walking alongside one of her dragon heroes, the very first one she managed to summon, the very first hero one that came to her call.  
It was no other one than Tiki…in her little version.  
Tiki was chatting gleefully with the summoner, their relationship better described as “sisters”, the summoner knew she could depend on her for anything and Tiki knew that the summoner would always be at her side; be it for napping together, playing together, reading a story or straight out keeping her safe on the battlefield.  
They were about to pass the big door to the gardens outside when suddenly, the summoner held Tiki by the hand and ended her steps abruptly, pulling the dragon princess towards her.  
A blue figure passed down running before them, not much passed and a yellow blurred figure passed before them, then it went back and stopped before them.  
Tiki took shelter behind the summoner.  
The blurred figure took shape in an instant and both recognized her as Lachesis.  
“Good evening, Summoner, Miss Tiki.”  
Her breath and hair were impeccable, her manners too… for someone that less than 2 seconds ago was running at full speed.  
“Good evening, Lach, how are you?”  
Lachesis smiled.  
“I’m faring well, Kiran” Lachesis sighed “Did you manage to see Finn around here?”  
Kiran nodded, “If by Finn you mean that blue ball that went running that way-“she pointed to her left “Then yes, I saw him”  
“Thank you so much” the princess of Nordion smiled “My husband has been such a rowdy figure these days, I need to discipline him.”  
Kiran chuckled, “Tell me about it when you finish, okay?”  
“Let’s chat over tea, then” Lachesis cleared her skirt of any dust “Hope you have a great day, thank you.” And then, she went running again.  
Tiki came out from behind the summoner.  
“Do you still have a hard time talking to Lach, Tiki?”  
Tiki nodded “I’m used to talking to princess and princes thanks to my time with Mar-Mar…but…”  
“Does she intimidate you?”  
Tiki sighed, “Kinda…but I know she’s a good person! She always heals me in the battlefield and takes care of all of us and softens villains up and…!”  
The little dragon was counting with her fingers when she felt the summoner pat her head.  
She looked up and smiled, not before noticing something on the doorframe above them.  
A mistletoe.  
Her stare made the summoner curious and Kiran ducked her head to the side, then, she looked to where Tiki was looking.  
Oh.  
Tiki smiled looking at Kiran and then tucked on her robe, signaling the summoner to kneel to her height.  
Kiran did so, Tiki took off Kiran's hood and gave the grand hero a kiss on the cheek.  
Kiran giggled and returned the favor to the divine dragon.  
The summoner then stood up and both, hand in hand, left chit chatting a bit more about the life in Askr.


	2. MistleFOE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The summoner ain't happy.

Oh!  
For is it not the season of joy! For is it not the season of gifts and love and friendship!

Or…that’s what the summoner was taught and what she thought all her life.  
Until now, that is.

A really, really loud scream could be heard from the summoner’s room, making all the heroes in a 500 meters radius run like hell towards said room.  
Morgan and Marc hurriedly opened the door and found the grand hero just staring blankly into her cellphone.  
Knowing how she could be in situations like this made them play a quick game of rock - paper –scissors to decide who was going to calm down their “mother”.

You see, when both decided to ask her to take them under her wing they found out she reminded them more of their parents than they initially thought, and, they seemed to like her as much as their parents, whom, in this world, didn’t seem to be like the ones they remembered so clearly.

So, they instead asked for her to be their surrogate mother.

And she happily said yes, because they were the Morgan and Marc she cared for so dearly in her own world.

This gets us to the present, where both of them can’t see from the distance they are what in Naga’s name made their mother scream so loud and stare emptily to her screen.

And thus, after 3 rounds of rock-paper-scissors Morgan lost, this meant it was his turn to check up on her.

Morgan walked slowly towards his mother, calling out to her in the softest voice he could muster.

Kiran slowly turned to face her son, smiling softly to him.  
-Hello, Morgs! - She quickly blocked her cellphone –What brings you to my room? I thought you and your sister were training for the upcoming battles?-  
-We were, but we heard you scream something in your other language and we hurried back here- He smiled softly –What’s wrong, mother?-  
Kiran stood up and removed invisible dust from her robe.  
-I’m fine, my child- She smiled to her son and saved her cellphone in her left pocket –I just need to talk to one guy from our barracks-  
-Who is this guy, Mother? - Morgan knew something was fishy when his mother didn’t outright told him who.

Kiran giggled.

-Nobody you have to worry yourself over- She slightly pinched Morgan’s cheeks –Imma be back here in a minute, okay?- a smile -Tell your sister to come inside with you and you can read whatever you want from my strategy books, yes?-  
She headed out and before running to the training grounds hugged her daughter, who was at the door.  
Morgan and Marc decided to tail her...just to make sure chaos didn’t ensue.

Nobody dared to stop Kiran on her trip, first, because she seemed to be on a hurry and second…because that irritated smile told a million "don't" to all the heroes that tried to talk to her.  
Behind her were Morgan and Marc, apologizing for their mother’s behavior and no, don’t worry Lady Lyndis mother it’s fine she isn’t about picking fights she can’t win and no, Lord Alfonse, we’re sure it’s nothing and she just wants to let some steam out.

Kiran made it out to the training grounds and without skipping a beat screamed to the one who was still training.

-SIEGMUND ISN’T A SEASONAL WEAPON. SIEGMUND IS A LEGENDARY LANCE. YOU CAN’T JUST SHOVE A FREAKING RIBBON TO IT AND CALL IT A CHRISTMAS LANCE, FOR NAGA’S SAKE, EPHRAIM-  
Ephraim was dumbfounded and just stared at the summoner, Morgan and Marc coming out from behind her, judging silenty the restoration lord.  
-AT LEAST IT ISN’T A HOLIDAY TREE, WOMAN!-  
Kiran took Ephraim’s dummy lance and broke it with her grip.  
-THAT’S MORE IMAGINATIVE THAN YOUR ORIGINAL EQUIPMENT WITH A FREAKIN’ RIBBON-  
Ephraim knew that dressing up was a bad idea and now it seemed worse.  
Kiran glared at him and then turned around.  
-WHERE ARE YOU GOING? YOU HAVEN’T HEARD MY PART OF THE STORY YET!-  
Kiran turned red, her anger so visible that Morgan and Marc were sure that at any moment they were going to see steam pouring out of her ears.  
-I STILL NEED TO GO AND SCREAM TO THE OTHER 3 OF YOU WHO DECIDED THIS WAS A GOOD FREEZING IDEA-  
-WHY ARE YOU SO MAD, EVEN? - Ephraim was red in anger himself –AREN’T YOU ACTING A BIT CHILDISH? ISN’T IT MY PROBLEM IF I DRESS UP AS I WANT TO?-  
-IT’S MY PROBLEM TOO-  
-HOW FREAKING COME?-  
-BECAUSE I LOVE YOU AND YOU’RE CONFIRMED AS A FESTIVE HERO, SO I NEED TO SUMMON THE OTHER YOU WHO’S GONNA ALWAYS BE FESTIVE- Kiran was stomping in the ground. –AND I DON’T KNOW IF YOU’RE GOING TO COME OUT, EVEN-

Ephraim’s words died instantly in his mouth, his anger subduing and his face turning a pinkish color instead of an anger red.

-You- what?!-  
Morgan and Marc gasped.  
Kiran panicked internally.  
-I…I- I don’t know if you’re going to come out?!-She blurted so quickly it came out like a question instead.

-What you said after tha…t? - Ephraim’s heart was beating so loudly he was sure everyone in the room could hear it.

-I need to go and scream to the other 3 of you. Good riddance!- She pulled her hood to her face and ran away as fast as she could from there.

Ephraim, Morgan and Marc were just staring to each other.

-So...-Marc broke the silence -Shall we call you "father" from now on? Or do you like "dad" better?-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'M MAD.  
> Also, Morgan is the guy and Marc is the girl.  
> I call them like that to tell them apart, I love my baby boy and my baby girl a lot ;_ ;  
> I also had a list for this fic, like a list with all my heroes but....Ephraim's first seasonal alt got announced today and.....you know...  
> You can tell how hard it is for Kiran to not swear in front of her children ehehehe  
> Thank you so much for the kudos and the comments ;V;

**Author's Note:**

> I love my little dragon, she was the first one I ever summoned ;V;  
> I DON'T HAVE A BETA READER and i'm nervous bc it's the first time i publish on fandoma skdjlaskjdsl osrry  
> I took inspiration on the ending of "Christmas in Askr" by sapphirelance and some mistletoe promts I found around, thank you!


End file.
